


Baby's first haircut

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Baby Milestones, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Malec as parents, baby warlock, its just really cute, married Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: “He looks fine! And he needs his curls to hide his horns!” Magnus was already trying to back out of their blueberry’s first haircut but Alec was adamant.“They haven’t even come in yet and its getting too long. It’ll grow back, honey.” Malec take Max Lightwood-Bane for his first haircut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was in town and saw two guys with a baby in hairdressers and immediately thought about Malec taking Max to get his first haircut and that Magnus would totally be the one that wouldn't want to but then Alec would cry when it was done. (I obviously have a problem if that was my first thought) This is just drabble

“He looks fine! And he needs his curls to hide his horns!” Magnus was already trying to back out of their blueberry’s first haircut but Alec was adamant. 

“They haven’t even come in yet and its getting too long. It’ll grow back, honey.”

Max, of course, was his usual happy self, gurgling at his daddy’s smiling face as he dressed him. 

Max was around ten months old now and his curly dark hair was getting so long it was in his eyes and Alec wanted to tie it up just to get it out of the way. 

“I know but he’s just so cute I don’t want them to cut any off. I won’t let you take him.”

Alec rolled his eyes at his husband and lifted Max into the air and into his arms to hold on his hip. 

“Oh, come on Magnus. He’ll be fine, he’s going to look so handsome. Aren’t you blueberry? Yes, you will, you’re a handsome wee fella.”

 

Magnus made a whine and sulked as Alec got the baby bag ready. 

“Fine but can I just take a few more photos of him first?”

Alec was swaying Max on his hip as he stuffed a change of clothes in the bag as well as their little warlocks favorite kitty snuggly. Max was babbling and slapping his chubby hands onto his daddy’s chest, grabbing at his shirt. 

“You already took about a hundred yesterday, Maggie. You don’t need any m-“

“I know but I just can’t stand to see his little curls on the floor like rubbish.”

Alec sighed and continued packing. 

“We can keep the first one that they cut and put it in his baby book.”

“It’s not the same!”

Alec finally gave up with the bag and pulled his husband into a hug with their baby in the middle. He kissed Magnus’ forehead, careful of his purple spikes, while Max found his Papa’s finger and grabbed it tight in his meaty fist.

“Magnus it’s going to be fine. We’re going and we can have a nice lunch out afterwards.”

The warlock groaned but gave in, brushing the hair out of Max’s eyes so that he could see them sparkle as he smiled. 

“All right but I’ll miss these cherub curls.” He started kissing the baby’s soft hair, pecking kisses all over his little head as the blueberry giggled. 

“Me too.” Alec joined in the kisses and Max waved his arms around happily as his papa and daddy squashed his cheeks between their kisses. 

The little family all got ready and headed out to a little barber’s shop in the downworlder’s part of town, where they wouldn’t have to glamour their blue baby. 

Alec sat down in the barber’s chair with Max on his knee while Magnus sat in front of the little warlock, in order to entertain him and keep his focus on one spot. This would keep him from moving too much as his hair was cut. 

Magnus smiled at Max and sang him an Italian nursery rhyme as the hairdresser started cutting the little curls. She tied a little blue ribbon around the first lock she cut and put it aside before starting to properly trim the rest. Alec held the little one’s hands tight, not wanting his tiny fingers anywhere near the scissors. 

The process only took a few minutes and once done, the baby warlock had a similar haircut to his daddy, short but longer at the front with his little curls drooping enough to hang over his forehead. 

Magnus beamed and picked up their baby, swinging him onto his hip to admire the cut from every angle.

“You were right, Alec. He looks dashing and adorable as ever. I’ll still miss those long locks though.”

Magnus heard a sniff and looked over to his husband who was picking up all the loops of hair from the floor. 

“They’re all gone.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile as Alec cried and came over to hug him. 

“Aw darling they’ll grow back.”

Alec sniffed and cried harder. 

“I know but look they were so soft!. Oh blueberry you look so cute but the curls! We should have kept them a little longer.”

Magnus laughed and hugged his two boys harder, sending an apologetic look towards the hairdresser. 

She smiled. “Don’t worry this happens pretty much every time.”

She packed up the lock of hair for them and they went on their way, Alec kissing his son’s hair and insisting on putting a hat on him to keep his newly bare head warm.  
Magnus took photos of Max’s new haircut and sent it to all the relatives, Izzy, Clary and Jace all insisting on seeing the baby soon to see the new hair for themselves, and took his husband and son to the park for a picnic. 

Though they had to painfully pass a milestone in little Max’s life they had a lovely day with lots of kisses and naps on the grass. Although Alec had decided that they should never take Max for another haircut again and should instead let him grow it out and wear a ponytail instead. 

“I don’t want our baby growing up. He can stay little forever can’t he Maggie?”

“Absolutely darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
